Sail On
by jamiexh
Summary: Sequel to A Pirate's Life For Me.  Quinn gets a crash course in piracy, when the pirates invade a province to find a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sail On

Author: Jamiexh

Summary: Sequel to A Pirate's Life For Me. Quinn gets a crash course in piracy, when the pirates invade a province to find a traitor.

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 1

"I love you," Rachel "Nostra Stella" Berry said, as she kissed down Quinn's "Bella Ragazza" neck.

"Love you, too," the blonde moaned, her body pressing into her lover's.

Rachel's fingers slowly began to unbutton Quinn's shirt, kissing each piece of newly exposed skin. Once the shirt was off, Rachel placed her thigh between Quinn's legs and gently rocked, while caressing her breasts through the thin material of her bra.

Quinn pulled Rachel up to kiss her mouth. Making eye contact, Rachel silently asked to remove the material. With a slight nod, Rachel unclasped it, and moved her mouth to gently kiss her breasts. Quinn shuttered, and thrust her body upward. Rachel's fingers then began to caress the blonde's lower abdomen, tracing around the pant line. Meeting their eyes once again, the brunette slowly unbuttoned her partner's pants, kissing what lay beneath as she pulled it down. Only after the senior pirate slow torture, she pulled down Quinn's panties to gently stroke her clit.

"Rach," Quinn moaned. The brunette took her cue from there and began to use her tongue to lick Quinn's clit. The former wench groaned, causing Rachel to smile. She then inserted two fingers into her partner, thrusting inside her slowly. Only once the blonde's breathing became more intense did Rachel pick up speed.

"I love you," Rachel whispered as Quinn orgasmed. Once the blonde was able to move she slowly started to strip her lover, using the same slow torture that Rachel just used. Once she finished that, Quinn grabbed a pillow and positioned it under her lover. The blonde then knelt in front of her, grabbing Rachel's legs and placing them around her body. Quinn then began to move, causing them to rub themselves together. Both girls groaned and it didn't take long for them both to achieve an orgasm.

"That was…" Quinn moaned.

"Yeah, I know," the brunette smirked, pulling the other girl close. Once they settled in together, Rachel sighed. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow. Leading the invasion and all."

"I know. Are you scared?"

"I'm a pirate. I know that every day I'm on this ship it could be my last. When we have battles it only gets more likely. But, honestly I would give my own life before I let anything happen to you, you know that."

"I do. But, you still didn't answer my question."

"Yes. I'm scared. Scared that I might fail and we lose the battle. Or worse, I'm scared that I can lose you. Stay close to Santana tomorrow. You're new to this and you don't understand everything, yet. She grew up knowing a lot of what we do."

"Okay," the blonde answered unconcerned.

But, Rachel wasn't appeased. "Look at me, Quinn." The blonde turned her head to face her lover. "Promise me, that you'll stay close to Santana. I can't….I can't lose you. And if I don't…just promise me."

"I promise."

…

The next morning, Quinn met Santana and Brittany for breakfast.

"Stella not coming," Brittany asked.

"No," the other blonde replied. "She's meeting with Puck and her dads to talk about last minute stuff."

"Oh, that's right. This is huge though; Puck and Stella taking control, and being allowed to lead the invasion. I'm so excited for it. I'm always pumped before a good fight."

"Hey," Santana interjected. "Let's not forget about you. You got the chance to navigate. And you did a damn good job at it. We're almost to that province that the traitorous bastard, Schue is hiding out on. After what he did, I can't wait to see him dead."

Schue was one of the more trusted pirates, but when he didn't return after the last trip to Tortuga, the trip after Quinn was sold to Rachel, everyone just assumed that he got too drunk and missed the boat. They knew that he would find a way back to the Isla de Bajas. But, he never returned. After a month on the island, the Berry men knew that Schue went AWOL. But, they never thought him to be a traitor. They were on the island for five months, when a British province led an attack on the island looking to kill the pirates. Several pirates were killed or injured in the attack (including Jackson Berry, who was lucky he didn't lose his leg after being shot in his right thigh), but the main victims were the villagers. Sure, some of them were just killed in the crossfire between the British soldiers and the pirates, but the soldiers also executed those who they thought were essential to helping the pirates win the battle (which included the Lopez's. The British shot all of Santana's family before burning down their spice shop). The pirates ended up winning the battle and keeping their island, but it came at a great cost to them. They felt that they were no longer safe in their own home and morale was at an all-time low. In torturing the British officers they found out that they got the location of the island from Schue, who traded the information for the chance to marry the governor's daughter, Emma.

The Berry pirates vowed revenge, but Jackson being weakened hampered the captain's and quartermaster's ability to plot their revenge. So, Rachel and Puck stepped up. With some guidance from the two elder men, they planned the invasion on the province, changing up the plan so that Schue and the British officials would be caught off-guard. The Berry men knew that this would be a good test for the two young pirates, who would one day be named the new captain and quartermaster, and thought this would be the perfect learning experience for them. They even allowed Brittany to set the course, under her mother's supervision, so that the new navigator would start to be trained.

"So, is Stella ready for the big takeover," Santana asked Quinn.

"I don't know," the blonde admitted. "She hasn't said much about it."

"She's probably trying to protect you," Brittany answered. "You're new, Bella, and she loves you. Plus she's always nervous before a huge battle."

"She didn't seem nervous."

"She have sex with you last night?"

"Mia!"

Santana snickered, "I'll take that as a yes."

Brittany smiled, knowingly. "Stella always does. Works off her nervous energy. Plus, it's her way of saying goodbye, just in case."

"Goodbye," Quinn questioned.

"It's a battle. Stella's a great fighter, but still, there is always that chance that she might die."

This answered troubled Quinn, just as it did last night when Rachel said it. Sure, she remembered when the pirates invaded her province. It was terrifying to lose her family, her home, and her freedom all in one day. But, she knew she was shielded from the majority of the mayhem by Rachel. Rachel bought her and brought her to the ship while her father, the governor, was hung. And even on the ship, Rachel saved her from being raped by the man who would have bought her had it not been for the other pirate.

Even during the attack on the island, Rachel shielded her from the harsh reality. The brunette told her that she wasn't a good enough fighter to confront the British invaders, so she didn't. She kept her busy at the house, while the three Berry pirates fought. Sure, she saw the after effect on the island. Homes were damaged, and people were killed. But, other than the Lopez family's deaths, and Jackson's injury, she has never really seen the full effects of war.

"Hey baby," Rachel cooed, pulling Quinn from her thoughts.

"Hey," the blonde answered back. "Good meeting."

"Not bad. But, remember what I told you."

"I'll stay by Santana."

"Good. I have to go. We're almost at the province. I love you."

Quinn turned and kissed her lover hard. "I love you, too. Come back to me."

"That was always my intention."

…

"Ready for this," Puck asked her as they neared the first of the naval ships.

"I think so," Rachel answered.

"Then give the order," Elias smiled.

"But, that's daddy's or Puck's job as captain."

"Go for it, Stella," Puck smirked. "I'll get the next one."

"Ok then. Alright mateys," she yelled. "Prepare to attack! On my order, fire at will!"

With that several burst of cannon fire broke out.

…

"Stay back," Brittany ordered Quinn. "Stella doesn't want you hurt."

"But," Quinn tried to interject.

"No, I promised her I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"We're coming aboard," they heard Rachel yell. Both blondes quickly looked to see Rachel lead a group of pirates onto the naval ship. Brittany heard Quinn gasp when the brunette landed safely on the other ship and quickly shot several naval officers in front of her.

"She just," the former wench stuttered. "She just…just."

"We're pirates, Bella. What else did you expect? Come on, Puck's leading us towards the province. Stella's got this."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sail On

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it," Quinn muttered as she sunk to her knees on the deck.

"Are you crazy," Santana yelled, pulling her up. "We're in a battle here. You don't do that."

"There's no gunfire over here. It's all over there with Rachel."

"Shh… you know better than that!"

"She killed someone. Lots of someones actually. And Brit…" Santana cut her off with a look, "Mia. Mia just dismissed it."

"This is what we do, Bella. You were there for the attack on the island. And your province was invaded, too, remember. It's how Stella bought you."

"How could I forget?"

"Then you know this is how it is."

"It just seems so…evil."

"It's justified. Now come on, time for the land battle."

…

"The group assembled," Puck asked Brittany. The blonde was responsible for gathering the ground crew and prepping them for the rampage on the province. When the blonde nodded, he sent a signal fire to Rachel. When she returned the flare, he immediately yelled. "Hold the fire, they're going ashore."

…

Quinn watched Brittany, Santana, and a good portion of the crew run off with their guns blazing and swords drawn. Cannon fire was still heard overhead sending cannonballs into the nearby buildings. Santana and Brittany led the attack slaughtering people without any remorse. But, Brittany and Santana also had a mission. Sure, they were in charge of the attack on land, but they were given instructions to round up the officials so that Puck and Rachel could question them about where Schue was and what he told them.

As Quinn unfolded in front of her she couldn't help but commend her lover for her planning. Rachel managed to find the one time of the year that most of the military of the province had gone elsewhere for training. It would take at least a day for any military assistance to arrive.

"Linda," Rachel yelled to Santana, "bring the officials over to the well. Puck and I will question them there." The young quartermaster turned to her girlfriend, "you coming with us?" The blonde nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Okay. But, I warn you," the brunette whispered, "you're going to see a side of me you really haven't seen. It's what's got to be done." Rachel offered her a small smile before turning to her task.

"We're ready," Puck informed her. He had all the officials bound by ropes and tied to each other. "Linda and Mia are gathering wenches for auction now. I'm sure some of these guys have some hot wives and daughters that will sell for a pretty penny." A chorus of yelling broke out after he said that.

"Enough," Rachel instructed them, raising her voice and cocking her gun. "You will tell us everything you know about Schue and what Schue told you about us." But, her command was just met with silence. "Find we'll just do this the hard way."

Puck just smirked. He quickly grabbed the first official and untied him from the others, while Rachel grabbed the rope from the well and untied its bucket. The two of them then tied the official to the well. With the aide of another pirate, Puck hoisted him in the well and grabbed the rope to control his decent into the water below. Puck allowed him to get a mouthful of water before pulling him back up to speak to Rachel.

"Where is Schue?"

"I don't know," he sputtered.

"Not good enough," Rachel spat and with a nod signaled for Puck to drop him again. "Anyone else not know where Schue is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading home to his wife," one of the other officials answered. "That was two days ago."

"That doesn't help us."

"That's all I know."

"Then," she said, pulling her gun and shooting him, "you are no good to us."

Quinn gasped and flinched at this. "I can't," the blonde whispered. Rachel turned to her after hearing her words. The former wench just shook her head and started to walk away.

"Wait," Rachel called after her. "Where are you going?"

"The ship. I can't be here for this. Maybe I don't belong in your world."

"You belong with me. There is no your world or my world. It's our world, and we make our own place in it."

"You can't possibly believe that? After everything I had to learn to be a pirate. I had to learn to fit in with you, and I can't do it anymore."

"Okay. Maybe you're right about it being my world, but it wouldn't be much of one without you. I love you, and I'm sorry if all this upsets you, but this is what it is."

"I have to go," Quinn said, heading back towards the ship.

…

"Go towards the next province, Emma. I'll meet you there, I promise," a male voice whispered.

"I love you, Will," a female voice rang out after.

"Go."

Quinn knew that male voice was and she quickly followed it. When she found the voice, she was met with a familiar face.

"Schue," she exclaimed.

"Quinn," he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Bella and everyone is looking for you."

"Look Quinn."

"Bella," she growled.

"Bella, then. Look, I fell in love with Emma and they were going to kill me for piracy. I had to do something. You have to understand. I mean you were on that province when we took it over. You know how things work with us. If they find me, you know what they are going to do. Can you live with that? Letting them torture and kill me just for love. I'd do anything for Emma, surely you can understand that."

"Okay," Quinn said, and Schue quickly ran.

"Hey, Mia," Santana's voice rang out. "Look at the redhead here."

"Oh, she'll sell for quite a bit," Brittany responded. "I got her. Linda, go see what else you can find."

A second later, Santana rounded the corner and found Quinn.

"A found a cute redhead here, Bella. You see anyone else nearby?"

"No. I'm heading back to the ship."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

…

"Throw him into the brig," Rachel yelled. "Good work, Linda. I'm glad we found him."

"Hey," Puck interjected. "They found more than just him. They found the bitch he betrayed us for. She'll sell high. Though I'm kind of hoping to catch a piece of that ass before she goes on the market."

"Don't you dare," Schue spat.

"Oh feisty, feisty," Rachel smirked. "Won't save her or you though."

"Stella," Santana interrupted, "can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

…

"Quinn," Rachel called, walking into their room.

"Are we done," the blonde sighed.

"Not in the least bit. And Santana seems to think that found Schue and let him go."

"And if I did?"

"What?"

"What he did, he did for love. Could you honestly tell me you wouldn't do the same for me?"

"He didn't do it for love. He did it to get out of trouble. Sure, he liked this girl, but there were other ways."

"Like your way? Taking over a province and buying your lover?"

"I seem to remember you not having a problem with it when it was between me and Corkscrew."

"Just because you were the better of the two options doesn't make it a perfect relationship starter."

"And you could have left. I gave you freedom. You chose to come along!"

"Maybe I chose wrong then!"

"You know what, fine! I'm not going to deal with you if you're going to act like this. I'm off to host the wench auction. Maybe I'll bid on a more grateful wench this time!" And with that Rachel left Quinn alone on the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sail On

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 3

…

"They did it, Jackson," Elias said, smiling.

"I know. Schue is locked up and will pay for everything he's done with his life. And now our daughter is off to run her very own wench auction. She's growing up so fast."

"I know. A year ago, we were convinced that she would never find anybody. I remember just wishing that she would buy a wench just so she would just stop being so lonely. But, look, she's happy and settled. And Bella is just perfect for her. She pushes Nostra, and I think our daughter is a better pirate for it. Do you think they're still here?"

"I would be," Jackson smirked. "I would be here, celebrating a successful invasion with you in bed until I absolutely needed to be outside." Elias leaned into his taller partner and kissed him.

"I love you. But, I think it's time to check and if need be drag out our own love birds."

When both men got to the door, they quickly opened it to find Quinn sitting on the bed, crying.

"Quinn," Elias said softly, "what's wrong?"

"She doesn't care. It's too much for me and she doesn't care."

"Rachel? Oh course she cares."

"She doesn't. I can't stand by and watch her do these horrible things and not be affected, not be reminded of what I went through."

"It's not the same," Jackson answered softly.

"Yes, it is," the blonde yelled. "It's exactly the same, but you can't see that because it's all you've ever known."

"Eli, can you go get Schue and meet me in the square. Quinn and I are going to have to talk."

"Sure," the other man replied. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Quinn," the African man started, "did you know that some of my family members were slaves?"

"What?"

"Yeah, when I was a young boy I hid and watched as the British soldiers pulled my mother and brothers away to sell them into slavery. I was nine years old and a couple weeks later a pirate found me starving to death and offered me a place on a ship. I eventually grew stronger and braver while working on that ship. However, I've seen a lot, including slave auctions. And I know that as daughter of a governor in British province, you had slaves and most likely witnessed slave auctions. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"You see this is what this has always been about for Elias and me, showing others what they do. Wench and slave auctions are very similar. And yes, we do steal from the provinces and such, but unlike most pirates we do no worse than what was done to us. When we attacked your province we were crueler than usual. It was pure revenge on your father for how he treated Eli growing up. And this likewise is revenge on Schue and the province for their attack on our home. But, it's not always like this. And you have to know that you are safe now with us. This is what we do."

"I don't know. I just don't like the decorum and rules that I have to use. Between using pirate names and the act you have to put on. Plus, the cruelty, the danger, the fighting, how is it even worth it?"

"Come on, Quinn. You know as well as I do that you had more rules in the province. Our laws are simple and fairly self-explanatory. There is a freedom to this life and I think you will find more enjoyment in it. Come, watch the auction. You probably didn't notice when you were standing on the other side of that stage how different the auctions are."

…

"Sold for six gold pieces," Rachel yelled out.

"There you are," Elias said as Jackson and Quinn approached him. "You both almost missed the best one. His redheaded bitch is after this one."

"Alright mateys," the diva pirate called as she presented a "bigger boned" wench. "This one is the daughter of one of the higher officials. Let's start the bidding at two."

"I give ya two bottles of rum," an elder pirate called out. "I'll need two bottles of rum to get with her."

"It'll be gold we're after, not rum. Start at two gold pieces."

"We buying her by the pound," another pirate yelled out.

"We want the redhead," the pirates started chanting.

"Enough you swabbies," Rachel scolded as she shot her gun to break the chant. "Come on now, what will ye pay for this wench."

When no one offered anything, Puck stood up. "Fine, I'll take her for two."

The young Quartermaster shrugged. "Sold. Next up, the one you've all been waiting for. The governor's daughter that this," she pointed to Schue, "bastard betrayed us for. Bidding starts at eight pieces of gold."

"Please stop her," Schue whispered to Quinn. "It's not fair to her. We hadn't even…I mean she's still…" His own tears cut him off.

"She's still a virgin," the blonde pirate asked. He just nodded. "What makes more unfair for your wife than it did for me? The youngest daughter of Governor Fabray. She's an unmarried virgin. Pretty lil' lass. Sound familiar? They were the words you used when you sold me to Stella." With that she slapped him and walked away as the memory of the night she was sold filled her head.

"_Bidding starts at ten pieces of gold."_

"_10 from Corkscrew."_

"_12 from Puck."_

"_15."_

"_17."_

"_20 from Corkscrew. Going once, twice…"_

"_30," a feminine voice called out. _

"_Sold to Nostra Stella Berry."_

"Sold for 17 pieces of gold," Rachel announced. "Here you go, Asian. And that's all we got. Enjoy your wenches!" With that Rachel quickly stepped down from her makeshift stage. "Hey," she called to her lover. "Walk with me back to the ship?"

"If I don't are you going to drag me at gun point?"

"Whoa! What brought that up?"

"This whole thing. How can I not remember where I came from with all this? Did you know that Schue's wife was a virgin? The virgin daughter of a province governor being the grand finale for wench auction that was me not too long ago."

"It's not the same."

"Why? Because she didn't sell for thirty gold pieces? Because she's a redhead and not a blonde? Because you didn't buy her?"

"That has nothing to do with it. Every invasion or mission is different. And though you're right in that you are special to me, that's not why this is different. The invasion of your province was revenge, but mostly it was just another day on the job. We pillage, plunder, rifle, and loot, that's how we make our living. This invasion is a counterattack. Sure, we'll plunder and loot while we're here, but this is about getting Schue and destroying the officials the way they tried to destroy us. We lost a lot of good people on the island, Linda's family included. And unlike them, we are avoiding killing innocent people as much as possible. Are we going to burn some building down to the ground? Absolutely. In fact, that's what Mia and Linda are doing right now."

"So basically we live in a constant warzone? And this is so much better than my own life?"

"What are you saying," Rachel asked, on the verge of tears. "Do you want to leave? Leave me? Because I can't stop you if that's what you want. But, I won't let you leave here. We'll take you somewhere to be safe. If they find you here they will kill you. And even if you go, I don't think that I would ever stop loving you. Let's go back to our room the ship. We can discuss this later."

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Then where else would you go? This is an emotional day for my dads, and for Linda, Coach's room is absolutely a mess, and Puck has a wench now. Unless you plan on sleeping with the crew, I don't see what other option you have."

"Fine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sail On

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 4

"Mmm…early…bright lights," Brittany groaned as she headed towards the Berry men's quarters. All the pirate officers were gathering to discuss how exactly to punish Schue.

"Good night," Rachel asked as she met the blonde along the way.

"Great night! Linda and I burned down the houses while drinking rum and singing "A Pirates' Life For Me." Then we came back and had crazy sex. How was your night? Bella get all hyped from the invasion?"

"Not quite. I think I might have lost her."

"What? No."

"I think it's all too much for her. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that."

"It could be true. But, I don't want to dwell on it just yet. There is still work to do."

…

"Let's draw and quarter him," Puck announced. "Come on the dude's a traitor."

"No," Rachel answered. "We did that for Corkscrew. What Schue did way worse than what Corkscrew did. The punishment must be worse."

"So, no walking the plank, either," Brittany asked.

"No," the young brunette Quartermaster replied. "But, for more than just that reason. What Schue did affected more than just us pirates. He sent a panic throughout our island. And that's where he should be punished. He should be punished on the island where everyone can see him." She paused. "That's it. I think I've got it. I've got the perfect punishment for him."

…

Quinn woke to the sound of a baby's soft cries. She groaned as she opened her eyes to locate the source of the sound. She quickly realized that she was not in her and Rachel's room, where she had fallen asleep, but in the maturity room on the ship. Walking over the bassinette, Quinn peered down and was met with some very familiar eyes.

"Oh, Stella," a dark haired woman cooed, quickly rushing to the baby and picking her up, "just a little sleep, please." The woman turned to Quinn, "I'm sorry if she woke you. You're new here. Who are you?"

"I'm Qu…Bella…Bella Ragazza. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Siren Corcoran. And this is Nostra Stella. My daughter and the daughter of Captain and Quartermaster Berry."

Quinn just stared at the baby. "Rachel," she whispered softly. "Impossible."

"So how far along are you, Bella?"

"Shelby?"

"What?"

"Shelby," Quinn stated firmly. "Your name is Shelby."

"My name is Siren."

"Yes. But, Shelby is your real name."

"Look, I don't know how you know that, but I don't use my wench name anymore."

"It's not your wench name. It's your real name."

"It's my old name. I gave up that name when I gave up that life. I'm not Shelby Corcoran anymore. I'm not some poor villager that was promised to marry some sheep farmer to help increase her family's very little wealth. And I'm not Elias's and Jackson's wench anymore. I'm a pirate. And I'm a mom. I have more now than I've ever had before."

"How's that?"

"I have a choice. Like I said, I was promised to a sheep farmer before. But now, I'm not. I can choose who I want to be with. I have an opportunity to find love. An opportunity to give my children," she said smiling at the baby in her arms, "a better life. A better future."

"By being a pirate? With all the violence? The danger?"

"You were a villager once, too, weren't you?"

"I lived in British province. I was captured and sold as a wench."

"Did that pirate that bought you treat you well?"

"Yes. She made me a pirate."

"You love her?"

Quinn looked at the younger version of her lover in Shelby's arms. "I do."

"Did she force you into anything?"

"Never."

"That's freedom. You were lucky, just like I was. A good pirate master that gave you the option to become one yourself. That violence, that danger that we encounter, it's just a small price for the freedom we have. Tell me, Bella. If you were still on that province now, where would you be?

"Mostly like betroth to Finn Hudson, a member of the Royal Navy and a likely candidate for my father's position as governor."

"Did you like him?"

"No, not ever. Not that way, at least."

"So isn't it worth it? The risks, the danger, the violence for love?"

"I don't know."

"Are you happy? Are you happy when you're with her?"

Quinn looked into the eyes of the older brunette. "I am. Happier than I've even been."

"Then isn't it enough?"

"May I," the blonde asked holding out her arms. Gently Shelby placed the baby into the other pirate's arms. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Shelby smiled as the scene disappeared. Quinn then found herself standing in her empty room. Suddenly the door opened and she watched Rachel lead a slightly younger version of herself, bound by the wrist, into the room.

"Strip please," Rachel said softly after the pirate cut the rope on the wench's wrist.

The pirate Quinn watched the scene unfold as Rachel comforted the wench Quinn as best she could.

"Gentle isn't she," Shelby asked Quinn.

"You know that you're…"

"Dead. Yes, I do."

"But before?"

"It doesn't matter, Quinn. What does matter is that you learn from this experience."

"She didn't force me that night. Or any other actually. I had sex with her that next morning. I tried to tell myself that it was because I had to, but the truth is that I never had to. And Rachel touched me, but didn't take my virginity from me. Not until I asked her to."

"I know. And I hope you understand now."

"I think I do."

"Good," Shelby answered as she gently touched Quinn's shoulder. Suddenly, the blonde was back in her and Rachel's bed. She turned and felt the bed beside her, but the warmth from her lover's body was long gone. Quickly she got dressed and headed out the door. She knew what she had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sail On

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (R this chapter)

Chapter 5

…

"Can we talk," Quinn asked as she approached Rachel.

The brunette nodded. "Our room? I mean..."

But the blonde quickly silenced her. "Our room."

Rachel quickly led the way and locked the door the minute they both entered the room.

"I'm sorry," the young Quartermaster started. "I should have known that this would be too much. I keep forgetting that this wasn't what you grew up with. I knew that this would be ugly and I shouldn't have exposed you to it. I'm sorry. I understand completely if you would like to leave."

"No," the other girl yelled. "I'm sorry. Yeah, this was a reality check, but I kind of knew what I was getting into. I mean you did basically the same thing to my province. And it worth it, the risk, the danger, everything. It's all worth the freedom you gave me; the choices you gave me. I can choose who to love, and what to do. And I made that choice. I choose to be a pirate with you."

The brunette wasted no time in kissing her girl passionately. "Not that I mind, but why the change of heart? I thought I was going to lose you yesterday. That after everything you saw, you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Let's just say I had some help in seeing the light."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Okay," Rachel answered. "You should know that I didn't want you to see this, ever. Especially this soon into our relationship. I would have left you at the island if I thought it would be safe."

"Safe for me?"

"Yes. No. Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"That's only part of the reason I didn't just leave you at the island."

"What's the other part?"

"I didn't want to leave you. I love you. I need you by my side to feel whole. And part of me was afraid that you'd leave me. That you'd realize that you're too good for me and leave me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Have you seen you? You're gorgeous. You literally could have anyone you want. I let you go as my wench and for some reason you chose to stay with me. I'm a pirate. I've always been a pirate. And I've done a lot of things that people wouldn't consider proper. And you've seen or heard of most of this. Life with me is like this. I'm a pirate. We're not exactly….stable."

"Clearly, the province wasn't that stable either though. I mean you took it over."

"Yeah, but that's the norm for province life."

"No, the norm for province life for me was to be the perfect wife to my perfect governor husband and bear his perfect children. And honestly, I'm glad I'm not her. I've seen mother's and my sister's marriages. Sure they loved their husbands, but it's different."

"How?"

"There's no passion," the blonde said kissing her like her life depended on it. She backed the brunette pirate back onto the bed. "Let me love you." The blonde gently massaged the other girl's breasts, but was stopped as the Quartermaster tried to touch her. "No, this just for you."

"But…"

"Let me love you," Quinn whispered as she slipped her hands under Rachel's shirt.

"Okay," was the only thing Rachel could say before Quinn showed her just how much she loved her.

…

Several weeks later, they arrived at the island, and it was time for the pirates to carry out their punishment on Schue. Puck and Rachel led Schue, bound, out onto the shore towards the ocean, where a group of people were waiting for them.

Rachel stepped forward dragging Schue in front with her. "This man, William "Schue" Schuester betrayed us. The attack on our island that left many pirates and civilians dead was caused by him spilling our secrets to a British province. For that, he is sentenced to death by being buried to the neck in sand. You are welcome to curse of spit at him, but he's death will be brought on by the incoming tide." With that Puck pushed him into the hole in the ground, while other pirates quickly began to fill the hole.

The young Quartermaster turned to the Captain. "You got this?"

"Yeah. Take her somewhere nice."

"I will." Rachel smiled at him before walking away and pulling her lover with her. But, before leaving the beach, she shared a glance with Brittany, who was currently cuddled up with Santana on the shore, waiting for the tide.

"Where are we going," the blonde asked her.

"Away from here?"

"Why? Isn't this part of your job?"

"Yes. But, you need baby steps. What I did on the province was unfair to you and though you understand, there was a lesson in there for me too. I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you. I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for anymore. Even if it looks bad for me."

Quinn quickly interlaced her fingers with the brunette's and smiled at her. "I'll take on any challenge with you. We'll make our future together."


End file.
